memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth-Romulan War
The Earth-Romulan War was a conflict that took place between 2156-2160 and was fought between the United Earth and it's various allies including the Vulcan Confederacy, the Andorian Empire among many others. The war ultimately led to the establishment of the Romulan Neutral Zone. Origins in the mid-22nd century. Throughout that century, the Empire had adopted a program of unlimited territorial expansion and conquest so widely accepted that when then-Senator Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Ihaimehn sought to publicly question it, he was expelled from the Senate and faced execution before fellow Senator and old friend Vrax intervened with the First Consul to have the Praetor spare Valdore's life. By the 2150s, the Empire sought to expand into the area of the known galaxy that later came to constitute the core systems of the United Federation of Planets. They began a program of covert infiltration of the government of the Confederacy of Vulcan, with V'Las, the Administrator of the Vulcan High Command becoming one of their agents. In 2151, Administrator V'Las was able to force the dismissal of the sitting First Minister out of office subsequent to the P'Jem scandal and seized power, putting Vulcan firmly under the control of the High Command -- and, therefore, of the Romulan Star Empire. The Romulans and V'Las sought to instigate a war between the Confederacy of Vulcan and its longstanding enemy, the Andorian Empire, in 2154. The V'Las government forged evidence that the Andorians were developing a weapon of mass destruction based upon stolen Xindi technology to justify a preemptive invasion of Andoria, and sought to discredit the pacifist Syrrannite sect by bombing the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan and framing the Syrannites. Unfortunately for V'Las and the Romulans, an investigation by United Earth Starfleet Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander T'Pol led to the discovery of evidence exonerating the Syrannites and of the ancient preserved writings of Surak (the founder of cthia) and to the decision of then-Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth Soval to reveal the forged WMD evidence to the Andorians. As a result, the Vulcan fleet faced a resistant Andorian Imperial Guard, with the Andorian fleet assisted by the starship , and V'Las was overthrown in a coup led by Minister Kuvak and Syrranite leader T'Pau and assisted by Archer and T'Pol. Prelude Undeterred, the Romulans immediately began a new program of covert destabilization under the leadership of Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Ihaimehn, now an admiral in the Romulan Imperial Fleet. Seeking to instigate a war between Andoria and Tellar, the Romulans began using remotely-controlled drone ships capable of disguising themselves as foreign vessels to attack Andorian and Tellarite ships, forcing captured Aenar to control the ships. In November of that year, however, Archer again thwarted their plans, uncovering evidence of Romulan involvement and unifying the Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite, and Earth fleets against the drone ships. This helped lay the foundation for United Earth Prime Minister Nathan Samuels's creation of the Coalition of Planets the following year. Upon the founding of the Coalition, the Romulans stepped up their efforts against the allied worlds. Launching a sneak attack against the People's Republic of Coridan in order to prevent its vast dilithium resources from falling into Coalition hands, the Star Empire sent a small spacecraft to collide with Coridan Prime at warp speeds in February 2155, creating a devastating impact that immediately killed nearly half a billion Coridanites and consumed much of the dilithium mines in a planetary fireball. While Captain Archer insisted that the Romulans were behind the attack, neither the Coridani or Coalition governments were able to ascertain this. As a result of the attacks, Chancellor Kalev withdrew the People's Republic of Coridan from the signing of the Coalition Compact. By mid-2155, the Imperial Fleet began using a sophisticated computer virus to remotely control various foreign vessels. Using this virus, Valdore's forces used hijacked Klingon starships to launch attacks on Alpha Centauri, allied with Draylax, and upon a commercial ship carrying equipment and personnel for a joint Vulcan-Earth spy station on Sataghni II , the SS Kobayashi Maru, destroying it near the Tezel-Oroko system in spite of the attempted intervention of the United Earth starship . The Romulans also used hijacked Vulcan ships to launch an attack on Centauran freighters. This was part of a continual program to foment astropolitical chaos as a prelude to invasion, attempting to manipulate the Coalition of Planets into going to war with the Klingon Empire while undermining the trust amongst the Coalition members. On July 22, 2155, Romulan telecaptured Klingon ships destroyed and tried to remotely hijack Vulcan ships near Alpha Centauri. A similar act was taken in the Gamma Hydra sector with three telecaptured Klingon ships attempting to remotely hijack the Earth starship Enterprise NX-01 and destroy the SS Kobayashi Maru. There would also be a Romulan invasion force sent to Calder II to take the planet and establish a beachhead. July 26, 2155 - Enterprise NX-01 rescues about 50 badly injured and irradiated human colonists from Romulan attack on Tarod IX. On stardate 1/0101.01 during the Century Day celebrations on Luna and other colonies, news was received that ended the event which stated that 3 heavy cruisers were attacked and presumed lost to an unknown enemy. A single destroyer attached to the fleet had, however, survived and reported of a sneak attack by vessels painted with a giant winged creature. The unknown enemy were responsible for performing suicide runs with fusion explosive missiles. Intercepted subspace radio transmissions from the battle were later translated and revealed that their enemy had a name; Romulan and also gave an indicated on the first bearings of Romulan held space. Between stardate 1/0101 to 1/0601, there were several more skirmishes between the Romulans and their opponents which led to Starfleet beginning to gain some idea on how to deal with Romulan hit-and-run tactics. On stardate 1/0522.07, two Romulan vessels were crippled by a Starfleet strike force who began boarding actions. The Romulan commanders waited until the ships maneuvered close enough for grappling and boarding action to commence after which the Romulans initiated their self destruct taking out the Starfleet ships with them as they exploded. After this chain of events, Starfleet issued orders that prohibited any vessel from approaching even a badly damaged Romulan vessel. In 2156, a Romulan ship attacked the United Earth starship ''Columbia'' NX-02 in deep space. In the course of the attack, the Romulan ship was destroyed, and Columbia severely damaged and was not able to contact Earth to warn of the Romulan attack. The Columbia s commander to set course for the planet Erigol, using the time dilation effect of very high impulse speeds to get there in a few years, without the ship's warp engines functioning. As a result the Columbia missed the Romulan War, which began shortly after this attack on ship. The Columbia s ultimate fate would not be discovered for more than two centuries. On May 18, 2156, a Romulan fleet consisting of five ships attacked Starbase 1 in the Algeron system, destroying the base and two starships assigned there, and . While Admiral Gardner immediately wanted to declare war, Starfleet Command felt differently and asked for his resignation. They replaced him with Admiral Rafael Douglas and sent a message to the Romulans, demanding an explanation for the attack. This message further convinced the Romulans of Earth's weakness. On October 14, 2156, the was attacked and destroyed by Romulan forces in the Eta Leonis system. This incident signaled the beginning of hostilities between Earth and the Romulan Star Empire. Upon the declaration of war, United Earth formally allied with a number of other states to create the Earth Alliance. The War Nathan Samuels finally and officially declared Earth to be in a state of war with the Romulans on June 1, 2156. On June 20, 2156, the Atlantis (NX-05) was destroyed over Tau Ceti IV by the Romulans. The Endeavour (NX-06) successfully defended Altair IV from the Romulans. On July 22, 2156, Captain Archer pleaded with Klingon Chancellor M'Rek on Qo'noS to enter the war against Romulus. The Klingons officially refused to assist Earth. The Aftermath According to some reports, the war ended inconclusively due to staggering losses sustained by both sides. By stardate 1/0909, neither side was capable of supplying adequately or even maintain their fleets in the war zone. Starfleet was also not capable of mounting a strong enough fleet to penetrate Romulan space an reach the supposed location of the Romulan home world. This led to Senior Councilman Abraham Dannon attempting to convince his colleagues of offering a peace to the Romulans; a solution that passed by a 1-vote margin. Following the Battle of Cheron, the two sides negotiated a treaty via subspace radio. Among other things, it established the Neutral Zone, a no-man's land between the Earth Alliance and the Romulan Star Empire, entry into which by either side would constitute an act of war. United Earth set up at least eight outpost stations on asteroids along its side of the Neutral Zone to monitor Romulan activity, and these outposts remained active into the 2260s. Additional outposts were later added for a total of 43 by the 24th century. Subsequent to the founding of the Federation, the UFP and RSE signed the Federation/Rihannha Non-Aggression Pact, which ensured that planets belonging to either one of these parties would not be orbited by craft from the other party. Battles 2155 **Battle of Alpha Centauri **Battle of Calder II **Kobayashi Maru Incident **Battle of Tarod IX **First Battle of Deneva **First Battle of Berengaria **Skirmish near Threllvia IV **First Battle of Altair VI 2156 **Battle of Andoria **Second Battle of Berengaria **Battle of Algeron **Second Battle of Altair VI **Battle of Tau Ceti IV **Second Battle of Deneva 2158 **Battle of Gamma Hydra **Battle of Prantares 2159 **Third Battle of Altair VI **Battle of Vorkado **Third Battle of Deneva 2160 **Battle of Sol **Battle of Cheron Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Conflicts